


Now You See Me

by Anonymous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Melinda May, Gen, May be continued??, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Teenage Demigods, Teenage Dorks, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons wasn’t always FitzSimmons. In 1998 they were Mr and Mrs Jones, in 1974 they were Graham Cracker and in 1952 they were Agent One and Agent Two. In 1873 they were the children of a popular merchant, in 1500 they were magicians from Egypt, in 100 they were twins, son and daughter, borne to a would-be-king.<br/>Now it’s 2013, and Asgardians have used Midgard as a battleground, the Chitauri have breached Yggdrasil and Thanos has awakened. Now may not be the time for any more secrets.</p><p>~</p><p>Or the one where FitzSimmons are twins with magic powers and everything is fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You See Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExhaustedCommonSense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedCommonSense/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ExhaustedCommonSense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedCommonSense/pseuds/ExhaustedCommonSense) in the [marvel_movieverse](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/marvel_movieverse) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Fitz and Simmons are Loki's children. This explains why they can be so in-tune with each other.
> 
> Bonus points if they're twins.  
> Extra bonus points if the team think they're in a relationship.
> 
> Up to you if the team find out the truth or if Loki makes an appearance. Open to any relationships.
> 
>  
> 
> SO YEAH I started this ages ago (and by ages I mean in January) and decided HEY IT'S CHRISTMAS WHY NOT PUT ALL I HAVE UP BECAUSE THIS ISN'T GOING TO GET ANYWHERE ANY TIME SOON

1952, S.H.I.E.L.D Base, Location Withheld

Agent Peggy Carter was always one of Vali’s favorite Midgardians. She was cunning, brave, witty and, though she would not admit, one whom often left her breathless when the sun hit the senior agent’s face just so. In all her years of existence, Vali had never seen a beauty so exquisite as she was wild and untameable; The raw emotion bound under the porcelain skin mesmerised her.  
  
“Agent One, mission report?”, Agent Carter - Not Peggy, not yet - asked, and Vali sat up a little straighter at the mention of her alias.  
  
“All HYDRA bases have been discovered and destroyed. There was a particularly interesting one in the Swiss Alps, however all weapons have been confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D and placed in various locations around the globe.”, She recited from memory, and Carter nodded, the bright light of triumph igniting her eyes.  
  
“Thank you, Agent One. Agent Two, I’ve been told you found something.”  
  
 _Shit, don’t talk about the inter dimensional portal. Talk about the really fancy gun. Yeah, the gun._ Vali thought, and a mental sigh echoed in her head.  
  
 _Got it, Val_ , her brother thought, before opening his mouth to reply, “A particularly advanced weapon, which would have been powered by something we only know as the Tesseract. It’s been spoken of in Norse legend, however the lack of material surrounding such an artefact has lead it falling into mere speculation. If I remember correctly, thought, we managed to salvage some of the portable power sources for Mr Stark’s testing.”, At the mention of the billionaire, Carter scoffed, probably at the memory of the aftermath of his first exposure to the material, and nodded.  
  
“Anything else to add to the report, any damages, injuries, change in planet of origin?”, She asked, and the pair stiffened. “I may be human, but I’m not psi-null like the rest of these bumbling idiots.”, Carter said, a smug look on her doll-like face. “Care to explain, Agent One?”, The piercing gaze was directed to Vali, who steeled herself for the explanation of a lifetime.  
  
“Ma’am, how familiar are you with Norse mythology?”

  


~~~

2013, The Bus, Location Withheld  
  
The S.H.I.E.L.D Agents had dumped their bags at the top of the ramp, and Vali inwardly cursed as one haphazardly threw the Knock-Out GunTM onto the floor, almost causing a misfire and three sleeping agents. She turned, and Narfi was too busy yelling about how ‘This is so much better than our lab, Jemma, look a floor without stains!’ to help her bring the things in.  
  
 _Narfi, I did not get shot in the face to clean up your shit so hurry up or I swear to Odin I will shoot you_ , she thought, and Narfi - no, Leo, it’s Leo Fitz now, and she’s Jemma Simmons - spun around, frowning.  
  
 _Alright don’t get your knickers in a twist_ , he thought and he walked towards her as another agent strutted up the ramp - no, actually strutted, she 'was not exaggerating thank you very much'. She reached for the gun, and Fitz flipped, ‘No no no no, be careful of the Night Night gun.” That had to be the stupidest name she’d ever heard, and that was including the time he wanted to call a biglesnipe ‘Fluffy’ when he was only a century old.  
  
“Um, it’s on my stuff and it doesn’t work and there is no way we’re calling it the Night Night gun.”, She replied, that is the stupidest name I have ever heard you need better names. She thought, and got a mental pout in return.  
  
“The mix works. Non-lethal heavy stopping power, break up under the tissue-“  
  
“Oh, with a dose of only point one micro litres of dendrotoxin. I’m not Hermione, I can’t create instant paralysis with that.”  
  
A softness echoed from Fitz, _yeah you could, I’ve seen you. Pity we couldn’t fill the clips with Asgardian magic, huh?_  
  
 _Now that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard._  
  
 _Fuck you._  
  
 _No thanks, we aren’t Lannisters._ A mental chuckle echoed from Narfi, and only then did she realise they were babbling - actually babbling, as in with their mouths and sound and slightly dangerous gesturing - about the science of the Knock-Out GunTM in front of the other agent, who looked incredibly confused. Instead of saying anything, he dropped the bag, and the twins spun to face him at the exact moment.  
  
“FitzSimmons.”, he said in a drawl, and Vali mentally frowned, Narfi did the same.  
  
Vali pointed to her brother, and said “Fitz”, with just a hint of a smile.  
  
Narfi gestured to her, “Simmons.” He pointed to himself,”I’m engineering, she’s biochem.” He looked the agent up and down, and asked, “Agent Ward?”  
  
“Coulson said I needed my comm receiver encoded.”, Ward handed the comm to Fitz, and Vali mentally sighed as his brain lit up. ”I don’t know if you’ve worked with that model before it’s-“, whatever he was about to say was disrupted by the sound of Fitz smashing the outer casing with a hammer, slightly too forcefully than needed. “Brand new.”, Ward finished, a look of sheer and utter disbelief on his face.  
  
 _Oh my god he look’s so done. Thank god we have cameras in here._ Vali mentally giggled, and Narfi mentally snorted.  
  
 _Go get his saliva and stop messing around._ He ordered, and Vali grinned. “We don’t need the external receiver for the inner-ear comms anymore.”  
  
Ward looked confused, “Well how does it-“  
  
Vali took this as her time to smile and launched - okay, she ran, but it looked like a launch from her seat - herself at Ward and grabbed his jaw. _Oh my god his jawline Narfi I swear to Odin if I kiss him it’s not my fault._ “An embedded sensor in silicon made to match your DNA. It’s very posh.”, She said as she swirled a cotton bud around his mouth, before sliding it into a test tube. “So,”, She looked at Ward as she spoke, “Are you excited to be coming along on our journey into mystery?”  
  
“Like Christmas.”, He replied, and Vali imagined slapping him upside the head. Instead of doing that she smiled and walked away. Just as she did so, the screeching of Lola echoed from outside the Bus, and Vali turned to see Phil Coulson pull up in Lola, suited up and sunglasses on.  
  
 _He looks like an extra in a movie oh my goodness._ Vali thought, and Narfi sighed.  
  
 _I want to drive that car so much._ He thought, before walking over to where Ward was standing. “One of Coulson’s old S.H.I.E.L.D collectibles, flame throwers, world’s first GPS, he’s mad for this crap.”  
  
An assistant crept towards the cherry-coloured car, and Phil - No, Agent Coulson - glared at them through his sunglasses. “Don’t touch Lola.”  
“And he calls it a girl’s name.”, Fitz grinned.  
  
 _I’ll make you dessert for a week if you slap his butt._  
  
 _Vali oh my god you can’t just ask me that._  
  
 _Narfi please do it for humanity slap his cute little ass and tell me what it feels like._  
  
 _I am not going to help you with whatever sick fantasies are in your head._  
  
 _Two weeks of dessert._  
  
 _A month._  
  
 _Deal._  
  
As Fitz walked back, and Ward walked away with a face that could only be described as ‘I just ate a whole lemon on a dare but I failed the dare’ sort of look, Vali grinned like a cat who got the cream.  
  
 _That was the most mortifying experience of my entire life. Val, you are the reason we got arrested in Italy._  
  
 _That was one time._ “Where are the cartridges going?”  
  
~~  
  
After finally getting everything put away, machines set up and Narfi’s miniature TARDIS set up in the corner of their lab, the pair sat down at the bench in the middle, spell book open between them.  
  
“What do you think we’ll need?”, Narfi whispered, trailing his fingers down the margin of the book, where they stopped just shy of a time-stopping spell.  
  
“That one’s risky, remember the last time we tried to do that?” Vali said, remembering the terror of having an inter dimensional portal open up in their dorm room. It had taken three hours and five mind-wipes to get everything back to normal.  
  
“Yeah, but who knows what crazy shit we’ll find. This is S.H.I.E.L.D, we need to be prepared for the worst.”  
  
“And what’s that?”, Vali asked.  
  
Narfi frowned, “What’s what?”  
  
“The worst. The worst case scenario, worst possible moment, the be-all-end-all, what is it?”, Vali questioned, locking eyes with her twin. Hundreds of situations passed through his head almost simultaneously; S.H.I.E.L.D, other than the Director, finding out about them, the general population finding out, Thor recognising them, literally anyone from Asgard or Jotunheim finding out, but his thoughts rested on the piercing gaze of the Allfather, and the dreaded abyss below the Bifrost. He did not want to know what was not in Yggdrassil’s branches. No thank you. “Yeah, good point. Don’t want a repeat of that day do we?”  
  
“That is something I-“, Narfi stopped as a woman entered the lab. Tall, lean and immensely powerful, the twins were stunned into silence as the Cavalry walked towards them, eyes wide and jaws slack.  
  
 _Oh my god is that-_  
  
 _Yup._  
  
 _Is she here for-_  
  
 _Yup_  
  
 _We’re screwed._  
  
 _Yup._  
  
“FitzSimmons?”, She asked, and the pair nodded, mouths agape. “We’re going downtown, bring your gear. We’re leaving in 10.”, She said simply, before turning and walking off, down the ramp and out of sight. The pair barely moved until the sound of a cursing assistant hit their ears, knocking them out of their fan-induced stupor.  
  
 _Did she-_  
  
 _Yup._  
  
 _And we-_  
  
 _Yup._  
  
 _Oh gods._  
  
 _You can say that again._  
  
“We going to go?”  
  
“I guess.”


End file.
